Spellbound
by Fantasy Amy Rose Co
Summary: While having a fight with Sonic, something strange happens with Amy. Frightened, confused and hurt, Amy runs off and isn't seen for nine years. No one knows why she left, or where she went. When she returns, there's something odd about her, yet the blue blur begins to fall under her spell. MAKE-OVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the new and improved SpellBound! I hope you like it! Personally, I'm more proud of this version of the chapter much better. It's more modern and a little more dark. **

**Witch Fact: There's a variety of different types of witchcraft from all over the world, like Hedge Witches, Green Witches, Voodoo, Wicca, etc. **

**I thought maybe I should give a different fact about witches in hopefully each chapter. Most you guys will probably already know.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly no. T_T**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bad Luck

The old wooden steps creaked under his sneakers as he climbed the staircase of the rather elegant, but dark Victorian style apartment. Romantic red walls, mahogany wood and cobwebs truly gave it the aged and spine-tingling feel.

_Third floor, room F13. I hope this is right. _

Once he reached the landing of the stairwell that led to the third floor, the young coyote took a deep breath and continued his journey up the stairs. He was searching for a rather unusual resident within the building. He sought her for help; whether or not she would oblige was something his source could not tell.

He made it to the hallway which was lit up with a single alabaster light fixture in the center of the ceiling. Despite it's ancient Victorian beauty, the shadows beckoned him to run for his life. The coyote gulped in skittish fear, but kept walking down the hall and checked each door for the number he was looking for.

"F11...F12...F13!_" _He whispered. He tried to keep quiet in case she had neighbors that did not wish to be woken up at such a late hour. "Th-this is it."

Raising his quivering fist, he knocked his knuckled on the wooden door. There was no answer, however after a few gut-wrenching seconds, the door opened, but there was no behind it...

He cautiously peeked in, rather spooked that the door opened itself. Brushing that aside, he crept in. He turned the corner to see the rest of the apartment. Least to say her decorating style was rather out of the norm. It was a beautiful Victorian style apartment, though a little on the Gothic side, with a color scheme of black, red, and dark purple. To his right was an antique, red Victorian love-seat with a dark mahogany coffee table in front of it. Next to the love-seat was a small table for the lamp to sit on. Strangely enough, the lamp was covered with a red mesh cloth, same with very few other lights. The true source of the light in the room were the plain Mexican-church candles lit up around the room. The walls were nice shade of black with purple curtains that remained opened to show off the night sky through the large rectangle windows.

The coyote was in such awe with this alluring, yet darkening decor until...

Slam! The door shut out the rest of the world behind him. He yelped in fright and whipped around to see the door completely closed.

"Welcome..." came a silky voice.

The coyote turned back to the apartment and over further left of the room was a pink female hedgehog. She sat at a small high table with a large black candelabra and red lit candles standing next to it. She faced away from him and continued looking at her laptop screen with one ear-bud in her ear. And snoozing on her lap was a black cat with an ankh symbol loosely tied to it's neck.

He took a step towards hesitantly. After she pulled the bud out of her ear, the hedgehog turned in her chair to face him.

The coyote's gray eyes widened. She was a beauty to be hold! She looked to be about 21. Her long, fine, silky sakura quills were pulled over her shoulder in a braid and she had three long bangs that almost covered one of her left eye. Her pale muzzle was dusted with her rosy cheeks, as well a ornamented with her button nose and a pair of cupid's bow lips that shame a pink rose. She was dressed in a pair of mid-thigh jean shorts, a baggy white tank-top and a pair of leather ankle length boots. On her wrists were golden bangles and no gloves, and around her neck was sapphire stone in the shape of a octahedron hanging on a silver chain.

Her jade eyes pierced him, but didn't seem at all bothered with him. But her very presence shook him to the core; there was defiantly odd about this woman. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

Breaking from his gaze upon her, the coyote replied. "A-are you...Miss Rose?"

She gave him a suspicious, but sly smirk. "Depends on who's asking?"

"U-uh, m-my name is...is, um..." he sputtered. His fear was getting the best of him.

She couldn't help, but laugh at his humorous skittishness. "Mark Wiley, age 18," she answered for him. "You've come seeking my help; am I correct?"

_How the hell did she know all that?! _His mind panicked. _Is she really a...?_

"So, what is it that you want?" she asked, snidely.

"Oh, um, I kind of...need a...curse lifted..." he said in an unsure tone.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Ooh, a curse, eh?" she questioned. "Whaja do?"

"Wh-what makes you think I did anything?" he asked with a glare.

She just gave him a bored look. "People I know don't just set curses on people for no reason; it's bad for your karma, ya know?" she said. "So, I'll ask again, _what _did you do?"

"I-it was just a simple chain of pranks!" Mark exclaimed defensively. "Couple of my buddies and I were just messing around with some stores in the city."

His yells awoke the sleeping feline in Miss Rose's lap. She glared her opal green eyes at the visitor and growled.

"Oh, so, you're the little punks I've heard about from the other shop owners," she said. Her eyes flashed a bit at him; he flinched at her intense gaze.

He gulped. "So, now, one lady got really mad and...well," he tried to explain, while avoiding eye contact with her.

She gave him wicked smirk. "Oh, she had every reason to be," she stated. "Seeing she's the victim, why should help _you_?"

"Because she's cursed me with bad luck!" he exclaimed. "My girlfriend left me, no one will hire me for a job, and my school has been infested with rats and spiders!"

Miss Rose laughed. "Hah, nice! You should feel luckier than that," she said. "If it were my own shop, I would've had those rats and spiders infesting your house."

Mark just shivered. _I'll have to remember that. _"So, you're not going to help me?" he asked in a pitiful voice.

She just eyed him, mindfully. Normally, she would say no to such a request. But, there were also reasons to help. _He's 18, still pretty young. And he's probably never dealt with this kind of stuff before. Ah, I'll just let him off the hook _**_this _**_time. _

Miss Rose just groaned in defeat and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you've swayed me. I'll give a cure."

He beamed at her. "Oh, thank you, Miss Rose! You don't know much-"

"But!" She cut him as she held up her finger. "You better have learned your lesson! 'Cause if you get into this again for the same reason, don't bother coming back here. Is that _clear_?" There was a dangerous red aura surrounding her glove-less hand, and the fire on the candles flickered at the sudden breeze came into the room.

His breath got caught in his throat. "Y-yes, ma'am..."

Ignoring his reaction, she got up from her seat and placed her pet on the floor. The cat kept her vicious glare on Mark as she went over to the couch to continue her slumber. Mark just followed Miss Rose as she walked past a black table decorated with more lit red candles in glass containers, and in the center was a large crystal ball. He found himself staring at it as he walked past it, watching his upside-down reflection follow him.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Miss Rose snapped from a large glass table. He rushed over to observe her. On the table was another lit candle, only this one was white with red designs on it. There was also a vase of different dried herbs and a stone mortar and pestle. And behind her was counter lined with books, a sewing machine, bottles of mysterious concoctions, crystals, etc.

She grabbed a bottle of foggy pastel-pink liquid with a label that read "Himalayan Salt Water" and placed it on the table. Next, she took out a silver metal jar with beautiful engravings on it. She took of the top and stuck her fingers in to take out, surprisingly, a four-leaf clover.

Mark watched in curiosity and confusion as she poured the salt water into the mortar, and then let the clover drop in and float on the surface.

"W-what...?" he began.

"Sssh, be patient, " she said calmly. She pushed her pink bangs out her eyes, focused and flowed her fingers over the mortar in fluid, caressing motion. Mark's eyes widened as the water slightly moved with motions of her fingers, which remained hovered over the bowl. The clover span with the waters movement.

Once she finished the spell, took out a pair of tweezers and en empty glass locket on a silk strap from the drawers. The locket was open and ready to accept any treasure to be stored. Using the tweezers, she plucked the clover from the water and gently put it in the locket. She clapped the locket closed, then ended her gift making with placing a kiss on her pointer and middle finger and placing it on the locket.

"Alright, here ya go!" she said casually, as she handed him his gift. "That'll be five bucks, please,"

Mark took the locket. "Okay, uh, thanks, but how is this going to-"

"Help you? Wow, I thought this one an easy one," she chuckled. "Anyway, the curse the shop owner set on you was about bad luck and you got it from doing a tainted deed."

He couldn't help but feel sheepish when she said "tainted deed".

"So, to give you some help, I'm giving you the very symbol of good luck, a four-leaf clover, and had it soaked in Himalayan salt water as a type of purification. Carry it with you, and don't show it to anyone! Got that?" she demanded.

"G-got it!" he stiffened and handed her the money she asked for.

"Alright," she said. "Now, get out."

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes again, she sighed and with a wave of her finger, some invisible force pushed him out the front door. He nearly stumbled over his own feet and found himself back in the hallway. Mark turned as saw Miss Rose standing at the threshold of her home.

"Uh, thanks, Miss Rose," he said gratefully.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't go blabbing about this little charity to anyone and we'll be squared," she replied. "And you want some wise words of advice to go with the spell that may help?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Stop being a punk!" she snapped and slammed the door.

_Thanks a lot, witch. _He thought humorously and went on his way, making sure to remember to keep his mouth shut like she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of the new make-over! Hope you like it. And if you're wondering, if you look at the Little Mix music video of their song _Black Magic _at the beginning you'll see the font. I tried looking for the name of it, but it just didn't work out.**

**Witch Fact: Though the terms "wiccan" and "witch" can be interchangeable for some people, like a person can be pagan and know how to practice witchcraft.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except OCs and the the story. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Nine years

The sun had long since risen over the horizon. It was about 7:30 when Miss Rose, or Amy Rose, had reached her shop, Nature's Magick, in downtown Station Square. It was small shop with the name in a rather strange black painted font that looked like it was straight out of spell book. The outside was painted a dark, dark green and in the window you could see different books, charms, candles and crystal balls on a beautiful display.

It was true that she had left her home for a while, a good four years, but then had returned with her new found abilities as an expert witch! She always knew she had a knack for the mystical arts, but it was quite a shock when she found out. And she found out about it, kind of by accident. It happened when she and the one she still, regrettably, loved, Sonic the Hedgehog had gotten into a nasty argument.

* * *

_"Nice going, Amy!" Sonic, at age 15, barked. "Now that Egghead has the emerald!" _

_They had just lost a battle over a Chaos Emerald to Eggman, and now the two stood in a meadow not far from the city; they couldn't stop arguing over who's fault it was. _

_"Hey!" 12-year-old Amy snapped back. "You were the one who was suppose to keep it safe, not me! It's not my fault if you suck at your job!" _

_Sonic tightened his fist and his veins pulsed in fury. How dare she say that?! "**I **suck at **my **job?! You can't even keep yourself safe, let alone anyone else! I should know since I'm always **saving **you!" _

_"Well, if that's how think, next time just Eggman kidnap me! If I'm lucky, maybe he'll make me his slave; it'd still way better treatment than you've ever given me!" _

_"Fine! Get kidnapped for all I care! I could use a break from you! How can anyone love someone as annoying and useless as you?!" he roared as his temper met it's peak. _

_Amy gasped with her hand clasped over her mouth; tears forming in her eyes. How could he say something so...cruel?! _

_Sonic was in just as much shock along with mountain of regret hanging over his head. _Did I really just say that?!

_The heartbroken pink hedgehog just stood there with her short quills curtaining her face away from Sonic. He heard a heart-wrenching sob escape her lips and could see her shoulders quivering. _

_"Oh, A-Amy, please don't cry!" he stuttered, hastily. "I-I'm so, so sorry! I don't know why I said that! I-I didn't mean it, honest!"_

_Another sob was heard. "I hate you..." she choked out. _

_Sonic froze. Did he hear that right. "W-what?" _

_Amy felt something inside her. It burned and spread from her head to her toes. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling and she noticed that the pressure of it rose as her emotions and stress built. The grass around her swayed with the mysterious energy that was slowly boiling within her; the sky growled and grew dark and ominous. Sonic ignored the sudden change in weather; what he had just heard was much more usual, in the worst kind of way. _

_"**I HATE you!**" she screeched, as __all that power and pressure exploded, and rocketed towards Sonic. A bold hot pink energy shot at him, which he had just barely dodged. The bolt had had left an angry, burnt hole in the ground; smoke rose from the destroyed soil. Sonic and Amy eyes widened. _

_Sonic kept staring at the vicious looking mark. "A-Amy, what was- Hey!" he called as he saw Amy run off with tears in drenching her cheeks. "Amy! Wait, come back!"_

_"Leave me alone!" she cried. _

_And then she was gone. _

* * *

Amy shook her head of that memory. She knew she didn't _really _hate Sonic; she was just upset. However she couldn't let go of what _he _said.

_How can anyone love someone as annoying and useless as you?!_

The words plagued her quite often, though she chose not to let it get to her.

"Meow..." her pet cat, Isis, whined as she tugged at the leg of Amy's jeans. It was already October and it was getting that crispy chilliness that Amy loved.

Amy snapped out of her daze. "Oh, sorry about that, Isis, you're right! We need to open up shop."

She took out her keys from her long flowing wool coat and unlocked the door.

* * *

Nine years, it's been nine years since that day. The day that Sonic and Amy actually got into a fight, a rather ugly fight, and the day that Amy disappeared from the team. After Amy had run off, Sonic gave her a few hours to be alone, knowing that might be what she wanted. But, when he went to go look for her to talk to her about what happened, her presence was scarce. He looked in her home, Cream's house, Tails' workshop, but she wasn't there either. He asked all of his friends if they happened to know where she was. All he found out from Cream was that she thought she saw Amy walking for town. And for the rest of the day, Sonic searched all over the city of Station Square. He zipped up avenues, down boulevards and through many streets. He asked several people if they had seen a pink hedgehog anywhere, nothing. She was nowhere to be found.

Nine years is a long time and Amy still hadn't returned. No one has found any way to contact her and she never sent any sort of message to them about her location or well-being, not even to Cream and Vanilla's place for reassurance. Everyone wanted to keep the hope of seeing Amy again, but their faith was slowly slipping away, even Sonic. Sonic had told the others about the argument; no one was pleased with him.

Of course, he wasn't pleased with himself. He regretted everything he said to Amy on that day. He wished Amy had stuck around long enough for him to at least apologize to her before she took off, though he also wished she had never taken off in general. They all did.

_I HATE you! _Oh, how he hated hearing those words from her. Coming from someone he cared about (a lot) just made it even worse.

Even now, after all these years he still carries that regret with him, no matter how many times Tails, Knuckles, Silver and even _Shadow_ have tried to snap him out of it.

The one thing he didn't tell them about was that strange burst of power Amy shot at him, most likely by accident. Since he couldn't really explain it himself, he thought maybe it was best just to forget about it.

As the years went by, not a lot had changed around Station Square. Tails still had the habit of cooping himself up in his workshop with his latest inventions, while also developing a bit of a crush on a cute little rabbit girl he knew. Shadow would sometimes disappear for a while; the only difference is when he goes missing, he doesn't keep going for nine years. Knuckles is the same anti-social grump he always was, along with still having Rouge coming around to have fun teasing him and getting him mad. Obviously, the bat hadn't changed over the years, except that after all those times she spent admiring the Master Emerald Knuckles was still guarding, she realized it wasn't just the emerald she liked; she also began taking a liking to its echidna guardian as well. Cream still lived with her mother, and was as sweet and innocent as she was when she was 8. She was still as sweet as they came and always kept her hope that she would see Amy again.

As for Sonic, he was as fast as ever, but still carried that heavy weight of guilt around with him, if only he had at least_ one _clue to where Amy was. He really wanted to make things right with her and hopefully start over. But oddly enough, he started seeing another girl he met in town, a yellow, almost blonde, hedgehog named Ivy.

Tails and the others, sincerely, didn't approve of Sonic dating Ivy. She never really cared about them and they supposed that she cared about Sonic since he _seemed _happy. Even though nothing had changed, life was never the same without Amy. But little did this group of heroes know that their missing companion would soon be returning to them with a few surprises along with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, my listening ones! I hope you're enjoying the changes, if not, then I guess I should just be a pariah! :D By the way, before I edited this chapter, I made an embarrassing mistake, the Autumn Equinox is in September, not October! I should really be ashamed of that, but I fixed it! Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Witch Fact: Contrary to the ugly belief of witches being mean and nasty, one of the most important rules is "Harm None". **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have no ownership of these adorable characters, just the story line, and any OCs you'll see!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Times

Sonic had just returned from a long, exhilarating run. The years had been kind to him. He was 24, handsome, tall and had a lean, but muscular build; he wasn't shy to admit he was an attraction to the ladies. His quills had been kept the same length but were a little scruffier. And since he and the other guys were older they were required to wear clothes. As of now, he wore a light blue shirt with a black vest, regular pair of jeans, and his usual gloves and sneakers.

He was currently on his way over to Tails' workshop to see if his younger friend would want to get something to eat; Sonic promised Ivy that they would meet for lunch that afternoon. It bothered the others how Sonic regularly kept his promises to Ivy about dates, but not to Amy whenever she asked him, but no one ever said anything.

Sonic had just arrived to see Tails working on the X-tornado. Tails had grown to be about Sonic's height over the years. He still had his same sneakers, but now he wore a cargo shorts and a leather tool belt that had a tool in almost every pocket and a matching vest over a white shirt. He also had a pair of brown leather gloves. His blue eyes were covered by the pair of goggles that were strapped to his face; his tongue was comically sticking up over his top lip showed his strong concentration on his work. In fact, he hadn't noticed his blue friend standing at the mouth of his garage, waiting for him to look up.

"Hey, Tails buddy!" Sonic called as he walked over to Tails.

Finally, the two-tailed fox looked up to see Sonic next him. "Oh, Sonic, hey, sorry, I didn't hear ya come in."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he laughed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come get some lunch with me. I found this awesome diner downtown!"

Tails grinned. "Sure thing! I could use a break anyway." He quickly pulled off his goggles.

"Cool," Sonic replied giving a thumbs up. "We better hurry, Ivy's probably already there."

Tails stiffened. "Oh, Ivy's there?" he asked uneasily. Tails wasn't really that fond of Ivy; she never seemed to care about anyone else but herself and Sonic, and she could be very rude most times. Of course, Tails would never say that to Sonic, but the others certainly knew, and felt the same way.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "Why? Is there a problem?"

Tails pulled a fake smile. "Not at all. I was just wondering that, if that's the case, maybe Cream could come with us?" he asked.

_That had to be the best excuse I've ever had. _Tails thought to himself.

Sonic smiled. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

"Alright, let's get going," said Tails.

They walked out of Tails' place and headed for Cream's.

As they neared the house, Sonic leaned towards Tails with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Tails, when you see Cream try to keep the nerves down a level, or else you'll make it to obvious."

Tails glared at him with his face going bright red. "Shut up. It's not funny."

Sonic snickered. "Hell yeah, it is. I don't know when you started liking her, Tails, but I wish it happened sooner. We would've had more entertainment."

Tails growled at him. "And like you were _always_ Mr. Smooth with Amy? You chickened out whenever she got near you."

Sonic winced. "Did not! I was trying to avoid getting strangled!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Right…" he implied as he went up to the front door.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. After a few seconds, the door opened. Tails blushed as he saw Cream. She had grown up, also, now being 13. She was about the same height Amy was when she 12, the top of her head only coming up to Tails' eye-level. She was acquiring a tiny figure under the orange and yellow sleeveless sundress. She had golden, loop earing hanging from her long, cream colored ears. The same Velcro orange shoes she always wore gave her the same sweet innocence she had when she was 6.

"Oh, hello, Tails!" she chimed.

Tails snapped out of his daze and replied, "H-hey, Cream, Sonic and I were just heading downtown to get some lunch, you wanna come with us?"

Cream beamed. _He's asking me for lunch! Say yes! Say yes! _

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "That sounds like fun. Is anybody else going to be joining us?"

Tails scratched his head. "Yeah, um,Ivy's gonna be there, too."

Cream's smile faltered a bit. "Oh, alright, that's fine." She didn't particularly like Ivy; not only because of her rudeness, but it just made her wish Amy was there to take her place. Cream really missed Amy; she was like the big sister she always wanted.

Tails held out his hand and Cream took with a light blush on her face. As they began walking away, Cream paused for a moment. "Oh, wait! Cheese, c'mon, you want to come get something to eat with us?"

Cheese zoomed out of the door and next to her friend. "Chao! Chao!" she cried. The perky sprite hadn't changed at all.

Tails laughed. "Alright, Cheese, you can come, too!"

They walked over to Sonic, still waiting at the front gate. "

Sonic waved. "Alright, let's get going, Ivy's waiting and I'm hungry!"

As he started walking ahead, he didn't see Cream and Tails exchange uneasy looks.

Tails sighed and just shrugged.

_Mr. Sonic is so nice, _Cream thought. _How can he even like Ivy? What does he like in her, that Amy didn't have? There has to be more to it._

* * *

Amy strolled down the sidewalk of the city. She had gone on her lunch break and was heading to one of her favorite diners, which was conveniently across the street and a few doors down from her shop. Today was actually a pretty busy in the old shop, so a meal was definitely sounded nice.

Amy just sighed as she fastened her purse over her shoulder, ignoring the piercing gazes of any guy that passed her. It was obvious to see why; her face was not the only thing that had matured over the years. She had full hourglass figure and a generous sized bust that complimented her ruffled black shirt under the wool coat. She was used to the stares, but that didn't mean she was entirely flattered. Sure, she found it humorous, would have her fun by teasing them a bit, but once her fun was over, that's when it got on her nerves. But with a little secret flick of her wrist, and the guy could find his food trying to mug him.

_Huh, what good is magic if you can't have a little fun with it?_ She thought slyly.

Amy snickered and just kept walking. As she was walking she saw a poster plastered on the window of a clothes store. It was dark blue with a white silhouette of a girl singing her heart out into a microphone. In big, edgy letters it read.

_Harmony Voices_

_In celebration of Halloween, the café, _Coca Mocha_, is holding and open-mic night for anyone who wants to come down let loose. _

_Takes place Friday, October 13 at dusk._

Amy examined the poster. "Hmm, interesting," she said, as she started to smirk. "Maybe I should go down there? I certainly know lots of people here can't sing."

Amy had taken up singing and guitar playing while she was traveling. If she was low on money, she would perform on the streets, in parks and train stations, you name it. It surely helped with financial problems before she decided to settle back in Station Square with her shop. She easily taken notice of how much freedom she had on her own. She was able to do so much and not worry about her obsession with Sonic. As much as she still loved him, that constant following him and "idolizing" was just a weight in her lifestyle.

Amy smiled as she continued down the sidewalk and made a mental note of the open-mic night.

Once she was at the front door, she casually made her way in and was greeted by the employees, since she was kind of a regular. What she didn't notice was the annoyed looking yellow hedgehog waiting outside. And, luckily, the yellow hedgehog didn't notice her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Hope you're liking the changes! Here's another chapter for you!**

**Witch Fact: The old myth of cats having nine lives came from the legend that witches could transform into nine black cats at once. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog, I wouldn't NEED to be here! **

* * *

Chapter 4: She's Back

Ivy stood outside the diner with her arms crossed. She scowled as her red high heel clicked from her impatiently tapping her foot. She was dressed in a short jean skirt and red cami top. Her sunflower yellow quills were wavy. She wore red lipstick on her pouty lips and had her eyelids dusted with some blue eye shadow that accentuated her light brown eyes and mascara straightened lashes. Though her nasty looking expression, steered away from her beauty.

"Hey, Ivy!" she heard someone call her. She looked down the sidewalk to Sonic, along with Tails, Cream and Cheese walking behind him.

Ivy narrowed her eyes at them. "What the hell took you so long?" she snapped. "And what are they doing here?" She glared at Tails and Cream. Cream and Cheese nervously hid behind Tails, whom was giving Ivy his own ugly glare.

Sonic laughed nervously. "Hey, hey, Ivy, don't be like that," he said. "I invited them; I thought it would be fun for them to come."

Ivy scoffed and crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you be making something explode in your garage, Tails?"

Tails suppressed a growl. "That's funny coming from the girl who can't even put a simple puzzle together without whining."

Sonic broke up the up-coming argument. "C'mon, guys, let's just go inside. That's what we came here for."

Cream, still hiding behind Tails, nodded. "Yes, Sonic is right. Let's not fight."

Tails and Ivy just huffed and looked away from each other in disgusted; this usually signified the end of their fights, for the time being.

Sonic guided Ivy inside with Cream, Cheese and Tails behind them.

They sat down in a booth by the window and waited for someone to take their order.

Cream and Tails sat on one side, with Sonic and Ivy on the other.

Cream looked at Tails and saw that he and Ivy were still glaring daggers at each other; Sonic didn't even seem to notice as he looked over the menu. In a haste to keep peace, Cream quickly thought of something to spark up conversation with Tails.

"So, Tails, you've been busy for quite some time, do you have any new inventions?" she asked as she curiously looked at him with her adorable brown eyes.

Tails looked to Cream and blushed as her eyes gleamed up at him. However, he almost beamed when she asked about his work. "Well, actually, I have got a few new things in the works…" he started to excitedly tell her about his latest inventions, making him completely forget about Ivy.

* * *

Amy was calmly sitting at the bar of the old fashioned diner, watching the chefs prepared the orders. She quietly stirred her cup of her passion flower tea, She liked the place; it was quiet and classical.

_Ten times better than those loud clubs in times square. _She thought.

However, the silence was disturbed by some folks outside. Amy growled at being disturbed. It sounded like two people, a girl and boy, snapping at each other based on their tones. Both sounded familiar, especially the boy, but she still couldn't recognize them. But, then, a third voice came in to break up the two; this voice Amy knew clearly.

"_C'mon, guys, let's just go inside. That's what we came here for."_ She heard.

Amy almost choked on her tea. Had she heard that voice right, or was she hallucinating?

Another voice came. It was timid and gentle. _"Yes, Sonic is right. Let's not fight." _

Well, that sums it up; she wasn't hallucinating.

_RATS! _She said in her head. Amy slowly turned towards the front door and looked out the glass window. Her eyes widened; it **was** him, and Cream, Tails and some other girl were with him!

She screeched in her head. _WHAT are they doing here?! _

When she saw that they were coming in, she whipped her around to face the front. She heard the ding of the door. _Oh, dear…_

Amy just kept her back to them, hoping the lack eye contact could hide her. She couldn't use a spell to disappear, not there, not in a restaurant full of people.

She stiffened as she heard footsteps walk behind her; she couldn't feel their gazes on her, meaning they hadn't noticed her. As they sat down in a booth, she snuck a glance over her shoulder. As soon as she saw them, she immediately felt the icy tension of the glares shared between Tails and the blond hedgehog; hell, she could practically see it! Just the feeling the coldness of it sent shivers down her spine.

_Whoa wonder what's up with those two? _Amy sneered.

There was something about that girl Amy did not like. It appeared that Tails wasn't exactly on good terms with her either; Cream, too, probably. She hasn't even made real eye contact with the hedgehog, or even spoke to her, in fact Amy could see that Cream was actually, kind of cowering from her. Amy wondered if Sonic has figured it out, yet.

_Ha! Don't make me laugh! He wouldn't see the truth even if it wore a name-tag, introduced itself, and socked him in the nose. A brick wall is less dense than he is._ Her brain snickered. Amy held a forceful cackle as she internally taunted Sonic.

"So, Tails, you've been busy for quite some time, do you have any new inventions?" Amy heard Cream say. She turned to see Cream breaking the ominous tension between the eyes of Tails and Ivy.

Amy smiled when she saw an adorable blush on Tails' face.

_Aaww! Isn't that adorable!. _Amy chuckled; she wasn't entirely surprised.

Amy gave a sad sigh as she turned her attention back to the front. As much as she was ashamed to admit it, a part of her wanted to go over there and finally say hi to her friends after so many years. But, she couldn't, she just couldn't. It would just be awkward for her to just walk up there as if she _hasn't _been gone for years.

"So, Sonic," she heard the girl purr from behind her in a sickly flirty tone that made Amy feel nauseous. Her ears twitched. The blonde clutched Sonic's arm with a flirtatious look on her face. "Do you think we could go somewhere else after this? Just you and me?"

Sonic laughed nervously as he scratched behind his head. "U-um, heh, sure Ivy," he said. "Maybe we could go the park, or a movie or something."

Anger boiled in Amy's veins. Her knuckles turned white under the stress of her strength. She didn't even notice the lights flickering or sudden pick up in the wind that made its way into the building.

Sonic and the others noticed, though. They stared at the lights with looks of confusion and concern.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. The others were as clueless as him.

It was only the gasping of the other people in the restaurant that caught Amy's attention. Realizing her lack of control, she relaxed and gained her composure.

_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. He never returned my affections before. _Amy thought sadly. _It still hurts though. _

Her emotions were still dangerously unstable. She could feel her magic coursing through her like fire. She decided to finish up her tea and get the hell out of there before something exploded. Even after years of training and perfecting her skills, her emotions and powers had this bad habit of intertwining.

After chugging the last of her tea and paying her bill, she got up her spot, grabbed her bag and headed for the exit. However, she didn't see that Sonic had left the table to use the restroom and was returning. Just when she was a few feet from the door, she knocked into the very hedgehog she's been avoiding.

Now both on the ground recovering from the blow, Sonic was the first to rise.

While rubbing his head with his eyes shut tightly, he politely apologized. "Sorry about that, miss, I didn't…-" he couldn't finish; when he peeked out one his eyes, he was shock by what he saw. _It can't be…_ he thought.

"Forget about it. It's fine," she said as she rose to her feet. Just as she looked up at him, she gasped.

She and Sonic merely just stared into each other.

_You idiot! What are you doing? Get out of there! _Amy's conscious screamed.

"I-it, it's you," Sonic stuttered. "Am…-"

Before he could finish, the pink hedgehog zipped past him and out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, once again, another chapter! Enjoy! **

**Witch Fact: A witch can either work solo, or in a coven, group of witches. (Sorry, this is lame one.)**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own any of these beautiful characters! So sad...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Coven

He didn't know what happened. One minute he was on his way back to his table, the next he accidentally smacks into a woman who practically came out of nowhere.

When he recovered from the blow, his eyes kept themselves shut as he nursed his head, but he tried to give her his apologies.

"Sorry about that, miss, I didn't…-" he cut himself off as soon as he opened his eyes. He could believe what he was seeing at first. In front of him was a beautiful female hedgehog with sakura colored quills that looked so soft and fine as they cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She looked to be about in her early twenties, from what he saw. But what shocked him the most was when her eyes opened. He saw a stunning and incredibly familiar color of jade.

_There's only one girl I know with those eyes. _He thought to himself.

"Forget about it. It's fine," she said as he watched her get to her feet and look him in the eye.

He heard her breathe a small gasp and saw the shock, almost fright in her eyes.

"I-it, it's you," he stuttered. "Am…-"

Before he could even blink, she sprinted past him and out of the diner. Sonic turned in her direction and watched her go in attempt to talk to her.

"Uh, h-hey! Wait!" he cried with his hand stretched out. He knew she was too far for her to hear him and he couldn't just run out after her; his friends were still waiting for him.

He stood there for a few moments, still a bit frozen from the shock, but then quickly went back to his table. His thoughts raced faster in his head than he could on his own two feet.

_Was, was that really her? _He thought to himself. _Is she really back?_

All these questions and thoughts swirled around in his mind as he stiffly sat down with a dazed look on his face.

Ivy, unsurprisingly, didn't even notice the shocked expression on his face. Tails and Cream just looked at each other and then looked at Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic, man," Tails said, getting Sonic's attention. "You okay, dude? You look like you saw a ghost or something?"

_A ghost would've been less shocking, actually. _Sonic thought.

Yet, he just smiled at Tails, while scratching his quills. "Oh, yeah, buddy, I'm fine!"

Tails didn't look too convinced; he had this strange feeling that Sonic was just hiding something from him. However, he didn't push the matter, for the time being, anyway. "Alright," Tails shrugged.

Then, finally, a waitress came to their table with a notepad and pen in her grasps.

"Hey, are you guys ready to order?" she asked sweetly.

* * *

Slamming the door to her shop behind her, Amy was bent over with her hands her knees while desperately trying to catch her breath.

_Oh, oh, my Chaos! _She scolded herself.

"Great," she huffed under her short breath.

She honestly wasn't prepared for this. She kind of felt stupid, though. It was only a matter of time before she ran into one of her old teammates. But, she was quite sure that they wouldn't come down to her part of town. It was a little ways from Tails place in the Mystic Ruins and didn't exactly look like any place her friends would want to hang out. The was so much graffiti, they didn't need art museum. There quite few older buildings, like the Victorian one she lived in around the block. Her shop wasn't as strange there as other people in Station Square may think. Hell, she knew someone who owned a ligament black magic shop. And hookah shop just two doors down from her shop. There was also this awesome restaurant and bar in the center of this odd, but creative little neighborhood called _T__he_ _Blackhole_. The people around her weren't bad, either. They were fun, unique, open-minded, and just didn't like the status quo or current trends.

_Must be the reason I like it here._ Amy mused.

She finally stood up straight and looked at her store, satisfied by what she saw. On the left there was a display case of antique jewelry and handmade jewelry and charms she personally made herself, tarot cards, crystal balls of different sizes, pendulums, a tea-leaf reading up, and even a ouija board. On top of the case was one of those spinning necklace display with different Celtic symbol necklaces.

Behind the case, were shelves lined with many different crystal lamps, along with a few salt lamps. In the back of the store was another display case with others sorts of little charms; on top of it was just a few bottles of mixtures and potions she was working with, as well and another mortar and pestle. There was also a cat climbing tower for Isis, who was perched on top, taking a nice snooze.

And then behind the desk, were shelves rows of all kinds of essential oils, some she ordered, but most she made, herself. She also had a hand in aromatherapy. And then on the right, closer to the case was more shelves with jars of herbs and plants she grew in the garden behind her building. Finally next to Amy was a bookcase of not just books, but also candles, incense and more crystals.

She walked behind her desk and just as she set her purse down her phone went off. She snatched her phone from her purse and flipped it open to see she was getting a call from her friend, Marcy.

Marcy was also a witch and one of the new friends that Amy made in the last seven years. Along with their other friend, Jewels, they all became as close as sisters and decided to form a coven together. Although, Amy didn't live near them, they still kept in touch and made sure to a have girls' night every so often. She actually saw them not too long ago in celebration for the Autumn Equinox.

Amy took out her phone that had a huge screen on it and a key pad under it. The screen read: _Incoming call from Marcy_.

Amy pressed the _Ok _button, and the screen showed the portrait view of a grey wolf with long silvery hair with light purple highlights. Her eyes matched her highlights. From what Amy could see, she had on a black tank-top. The wolf gave Amy a friendly smile.

"Hey, wad up, girl?!"

Amy gave a tired smile. "Hey, Marcy! I would say nothing, but I think that would be lying."

Marcy's smile dissipated. "Ooo, what's goin' on?"

"Let's just say, I ran into a familiar face I hoped to avoid," Amy groaned.

Marcy just sat there with a 'you don't say' kind of look on her face.

"It's Sonic, isn't it?" she asked.

Amy blushed slightly, but nodded.

Marcy hummed. "Thought so, hold on; ya need both sistas here. Jewels! Get in here, it's Ames!"

"I'll be right there!" said a female voice.

In less than a minute, the face of an icy blue tabby cat appeared on the screen. She watched Amy with her silver eyes. She wore a loose navy blue night shirt with a sleeve that hung off her shoulder to show her dark grey tank top underneath.

"Hiya, Ames! What's going on?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, nothin' much, went on my lunch and I just finished running away from the very reason I left in the first place," Amy said casually.

"Oh," Jewels said in a low voice. "That must've been an awkward meeting."

Amy just sighed in response. "Not really, since it only lasted for like five seconds."

Marcy shook her head. "Why you even runnin' from 'im, girl? If it were me, I would've stayed, go right up to that ignorant hedgehog, n' slap him upside the hea' for being such a jackass!"

Amy had told Marcy and Jewels the story of what happened between her and Sonic before she disappeared. Let's just say neither of them took it lightly. When one witch in a coven is hurt, the rest like to "express" their anger. There's one thing most people should know: an angry witch is a dangerous witch.

However, Amy told them to not worry about it; if they went for Sonic, then there would've been no point to her leaving.

"Marcy, we all know that won't work," Amy said with uncertainty. "What should I do?"

"How 'bout we come by in a couple days to come see ya, and maybe help ya out with this whole Sonic thing. You're not gonna tell 'im about the our coven, are ya?" Marcy asked.

Amy shrugged. "Nah, they don't need to know everything. I don't think they would understand, ya know?"

"Okay," said Jewels. "That's actually pretty reasonable . Listen, Ames, we gotta get going and open the shop, okay? We promise to stop by."

Marcy and Jewels own a shop back in their quaint little home town in mountains. It was basically the kind of store filled with amazing New Age clothes, meditation music and therapy tools, and few things that Amy may have in her own store.

"Alright," Amy sighed. Then, something struck her mind. "Wait! Can you guys come before October 13th?"

Marcy and Jewels looked at each other for a moment. "I think we can do that," said Marcy. "Why? What's happenin' then?"

"There's an open mic night at a café here, and I thought you guys might want to join me," Amy said with a sly smile.

Marcy and Jewel showed the same kind of smile. "Oooh, I get it," said Jewels. "You wanna leave a couple of your townsfolk bewitched, huh?"

Marcy snickered. "Now, that sounds like fun. I'm in!"

"Same!" Jewels agreed.

Amy nodded to them. "Awesome! See guys then."

"Yup, be seein' ya, Ames!" Marcy said.

"Yeah, and try not to stress, okay? Maybe seeing your old friends again is a good thing," Jewels advised.

Amy groaned, but didn't object. "Alright, Jewels, I'll talk to you guys later."

After their goodbyes, they hung up. Amy sighed as she set her phone on the counter. She could see what Jewels was trying to say. It wasn't fair to her other friends that she ran away, so seeing them was probably the only way for her conscious to let it go. And, even if she did see Sonic, she didn't care anymore. She felt ridiculous, avoiding him like this.

"Dammit, I hate it when she's right," Amy growled.

Amy sighed and went over to the door and turned the sign over to say "open". She would head over to Vanilla and Cream's place an pay them a visit once she closed up.

"I hope I'm not gonna regret this," she sulked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy! **

**Witch Fact: The tales of a witch flying on a broomstick is a bunch whooey! When a witch casts her circle, she uses the broom to sweep away any spiritual imperfections and negativity before starting anything in her circle. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I did own Sonic the Hedgehog, I would die with a smile on my face. :) I don't own the song either. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Generation Love

Amy had closed up shop for the day and it was around 7:30 when she and Isis made it back to her apartment. As soon as she got there, she rushed to her beautiful bedroom that looked like it was straight out the Victorian age. She rummaged through her trunk and wardrobe to look for something to wear.

_I don't wanna look too weird; how am I even going to approach Cream and her mother after all these years? Are they upset with me for leaving and not saying goodbye? Or even worse, are they gonna bring Sonic and Tails over?! _Her thoughts wouldn't rest for even a second.

She knew she promised Marcy and Jewels that she would at least **try **to see him, but she just wanted to take it one step at a time.

_And Step One: visit Cream. _

_Step Two: Explain __partially__ why I left, and hope she, Vanilla and Cheese still aren't upset with me. _

That was her plan; she'll worry about Sonic and Tails later.

"Ah-ha! This looks good!" she exclaimed.

She pulled out a beautiful creamy white dress that went only a little above her knees. It was a little on the medieval side with an overlapping design of ribbon going down the front and stopping at mid-waist. The sleeves reached down to her elbows and belled out with lace. It was very flowing, comfortable and perfect for visiting Cream and her mother in. There's one thing that Amy knew is that color always this strange effect on people's emotions.

She slipped on the dress with some black sandal heels with and ankle straps to show off her garnet anklet. Along with it she kept on her sapphire pentdent; it fell down a little past her breasts. After reapplying some lip gloss, painting her nails black, slipping on some gold bangles and tying her hair into an elegant French braid, she stepped back to look at herself in her vanity mirror.

She looked very elegant and sophisticated, something that she always liked her diverse style with clothing. However, as she checked herself, she felt as if something was missing. In only a second, it came to her. Amy went over to her bed, pulled out a brown guitar case, opened it to take out a sleek black guitar and strapped across her chest and over her shoulder. She thought, maybe to make it up to Cream and her mother, she could play any song they wanted for them.

Once Amy walked back into her living room, she saw Isis sitting on her high legged chair where she kept her laptop. Amy smiled gave her pet some well-loved scratched behind the ears. "Watch after our home, Isis."

"Meow..." the black cat purred.

"Cream and Vanilla's place is quite a few ways away," she said. "How I should get there?"

Isis look up at her and then at something behind Amy. Amy followed the feline's eyes to the work table where she made that coyote's charm. In the corner was an old fashioned broomstick.

Amy just chuckled.

* * *

After enjoying the trip to the diner with her friends (and Ivy), Cream went back to her house to watch some television with her mother.

"So, did you have a good time, dear?" Vanilla asked.

Cream nodded with a bright smile. "Oh, yes! We all had a lot of fun!" She didn't bother to mention anything about Ivy to her mother, since Vanilla already knew well enough about it.

Vanilla chuckled. "I would expect you to, especially if Tails was there."

Cream gasped as a shy shade of red formed on her muzzle. "Mom!"

"What? It so obvious you like him, and, with woman's intuition, I'm sure he's feeling the same way," her mother snickered.

"H-huh? Mom, what do you…-" before Cream could finish there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Cream. She skipped to her front door and opened to see their visitor.

Standing there, she saw a young, pink, female hedgehog, who looked vaguely familiar. She seemed to be carrying a guitar over her shoulder.

"Hey, Cream," the hedgehog said to her with a friendly smile.

Cream's breath hitched in her throat at the girls statement and after having a good look in those jade green eyes.

"A-Amy?" Cream stuttered with heavy tears in her eyes.

Amy smirked and humorously rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

That was it; in no time, Cream pounced on Amy, practically cry her eyes out. The two girls ended up on the ground hugging.

"Amy! Amy! It's you! Where did you go?" she cried. "I-I thought…"

"That I was gone for good, hah!" she laughed. "You're just lucky I love guys so much."

Cream managed to laugh in the midst of her sobs. "We love you, too, Amy! All of us! We were all so worried!"

Amy laughed. "I can tell."

"Oh! Come on! Come on! Let's go inside!" Cream exclaimed.

Cream practically dragged Amy inside her house.

_Goodness, she must've really missed me. I hope this isn't how the others are going to greet me; I don't like the thought of being knocked to the ground that many times. Oh, god, I must sound like SONIC! ...Crap. _

"Mom!" Cream's cries brought Amy back to reality. She saw that Cream had brought her to the doorway of their living room and Vanilla was sitting on the couch with the daily headlines on the television screen.

"Mom, look! Look who's here!" Cream said excitedly, while still holding Amy's hand.

Vanilla turned to look and see the source of her daughter's excitement. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She got up with her eyes still quite large. She came over to them.

"Oh, my goodness," she breathed. "Amy Rose? Is that you?"

Amy gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her quills. "Yeah, it's me," she said. "Nice to see you well, Ms. Vanilla."

Vanilla laughed as she brought the girl that practically like another child to her into her arms. "Oh, how we've missed you. You gave us quite a scare when you left."

A nasty stab of guilt shot in Amy soul. "I'm sorry," she said gently. "You know, I never wanted to scare you."

"We know," Cream said. "But, Amy did you really have to leave after what happened with Sonic?"

Amy stiffened. _He __**told **__them?! Oh, this is embarrassing. _

"It…," Amy tried to say. "It wasn't just that Cream. Trust me; let's just say I had some other issues to resolve, which I have, by the way."

Cream looked at her curiously. "What other issues were there?"

Amy sighed. "Just personal things that needed to be taken care of."

"Oh, um, alright," Cream said. She wondered why Amy wasn't telling her why she left; didn't she and Amy tell each other everything?

_Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it? _Cream thought.

"Come, Amy," Vanilla said. "Come sit down with me and Cream, and tell us what you've been up over the years."

They all sat down in the den, with Cream and Amy sitting on the sofa and Vanilla sitting in armchair right next to them. Amy took her guitar off her back and set it aside.

"So Amy," Vanilla began. "What _have _you been doing all this time?"

Amy shrugged. "Nothin' much, just traveled, really, and I have my own shop. You guys should come down and see it sometime!"

"Oh! What do you sell?" Vanilla asked.

Amy just gave her a wise smile. "Infinite possibilities..."

Vanilla laughed, but Cream just looked confused.

"Oh, and I made two new friends that I want you guys to meet!" Amy exclaimed.

Cream smiled widely. "Really? Who are they?"

"Their names are Marcy and Jewels; they're really cool; you guys will love 'em." Amy assured.

Vanilla gave them a wise smile. "I'm sure we will."

After a few more minutes of talking, Amy suggested, "You know, I feel bad for leaving without saying goodbye."

Cream grinned gently. "It's okay, Amy, really."

"No, it isn't. So, I brought my guitar with me, which I've actually gotten the hang of, and I thought maybe to make it up to you, I could play whatever song you guys want for you," Amy offered.

"Well, we're not angry with you, Amy, but we would love to hear play," said Vanilla.

"Oh, yes! Please, Amy, play!" Cream pleaded.

Amy giggled. "Alright, what song?"

Cream and her mother just shrugged. "Oh, it doesn't matter to us; play whatever you like."

"Oh, alright," Amy said.

She thought for a few minutes, then her eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

She cleared her throat as she propped up her guitar.

As soon as her pick hit the strings, she began a catchy, smooth country tune.

_I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans, _

_Flowers in her hair and two fingers up for peace._

Her voice was smooth and jazzy, and had an angelic swing to it. Both Cream and Vanilla were shocked by her talent and began to relax to her enchanting music.

_In that Polaroid she smiles, a grown up baby boomer . _

_Maybe momma walked on the wild side, walkin' on the moon. _

_And what will they say about us? _

A smile stretched across Amy's face as she admired the style of the song. It always made her feel so alive and proud of her youth, but also the fact that she was no longer wasting it with chasing after some guy, literally.

_Well, I've heard stories about my grandpa, child of the Great Depression, _

_How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression. _

_He sits in a rocker down at the Veterans' home; _

_Even when I go to visit he's still rockin' all alone._

_And what will they say about us?_

She picked up the tempo a bit and sang a little bolder. Oh, how she enjoyed music and singing. He was a feeling so spell she had in all her books could bring.

_They'll call us generation lost or generation greed,_

_Or the connected generation to plasma screen,_

_Or generation why , enough is not enough_

_Or maybe they'll call us generation love. _

As she moved on to the next verse, she looked over at Cream, Vanilla, and Cream, whom had flown in at the sound of music and wore an excited look on his face. She smiled at the chao and kept playing.

_We are children of divorce, victims of dysfunction._

_We spell of course and GPS the proper junction. _

_We've gotten pretty good at shiftin' all the blame, _

_But I think I hear an ol' song callin' my new name! _

_Generation Love,_

_Not generation lost or generation greed . _

_Or the connected generation to a plasma screen, _

_Or a generation why, enough is not enough. _

_Or maybe they'll call us generation love. _

_Oh, Generation Love. _

Cream, Vanilla and Cream excitedly applauded as if they were at a concert. Amy blushed.

She chuckled nervously. "So, I'm guessing you guys liked it?"

"Amy, that was great! Where did you learn to play? Do you play often?" Cream asked.

"Well, basically I taught myself from books and tutorials from other musicians. And I do play sometimes in public places like parks and train stations, especially when I was low on money," Amy explained.

"Oh, really? We were actually thinking about heading out to a park in the Mystic Ruins tommorrow. Would you like to join us?" Vanilla offered politely.

Amy thought for a moment. "Um, I don't know."

"Please, Amy! It would be so much fun and you're really good. Who knows Sonic and Tails might be there," Cream insisted.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Amy shivered. _That's what I'm afraid of. It'll be a good chance to show him, just how **wrong **he was! _

Amy smiled at their pleading faces. "Why not? I might as well go!"

Cream and Cheese jumped for joy and Vanilla smiled happily.

"Yay! You're going to have fun Amy!" Cream cried.

After an hour or so of chatting with them and catching up, and patching up any discomforts from the past, Amy decided to head hom.

Amy packed up her guitar, and Cream walked her to the door.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow?" Cream asked hopefully.

"Of course, Cream," Amy replied.

"...you promise?" Cream urged.

Amy looked at Cream. _She's worried I'll run off again, poor thing. _

With a smile, she stuck her pinky for Cream. "I swear on my hammer," she promised.

Cream beamed and hooked her pinky with Amy's. "I swear on my ears!" Cream giggle.

The two laughed. They didn't care how old they were, they'd been making these kind of pinky swears since they were little.

Amy waved bye to Cream and Cream waved back before closing the door.

After making sure the cost was clear, Amy had looked to see her broom leaning against a large oak tree. With a snap of her fingers, the broom sprung to life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I had a LOT of fun with this one! Love the song and the hatred! **

**Witch Fact: Yes, there are such things as bad witches. You never know, you just might know one without realizing it. **

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of characters or song. As amazing as that sounds. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad Idea

Sonic, Tails and Ivy were walking through the park in Mystic Ruins. It was a beautiful fall day, with the different colored leaves and the crisp Autumn air. Sonic had to stand in middle, between Ivy and Tails, to keep the two from arguing.

"So, Sonic," Ivy, dressed in a pair of shorty short jeans, a tight pink and matching flip-flops and with her quills tied in a ponytail, purred as she latched on to his arm. "You know how there's that open mic-night at the _Coca Mocha café_ Friday?"

Sonic, who just wore a pair of green basketball shorts, white t-shirt and regular gloves and sneakers, smiled down at her. "Yea, why?"

She started to flirtatiously trace circles on his arm. "Well, I was hoping maybe you and I could go. Maybe sing a song or two?"

Tails, wearing pretty much the same outfit as yesterday except his shirt was green, felt sick just looking at them. At least with Amy it was humorous.

"That sounds like fun, Ivy!" Sonic exclaimed.

_Hah! Please, Sonic sing? Last time I heard __**him **__sing, I thought something was dying in our shower. _Tails mentally snickered. _And I highly doubt Ivy's any better. _

Tails rolled his eyes. Why didn't he just stay home? Because Sonic didn't tell him Ivy was coming with them to the park.

The three of them continued to walk through the park. After a few minutes, Tails saw a huge group of people; he also heard the musical strum of a guitar.

"Hey, look at that," Sonic pointed.

"I wonder what they're all looking at," Ivy said.

They all suddenly heard the lovely voice of a female singer.

_Oh, he gave up on arrows a long, long time ago._

_Turns out I'm too hard to hit, so he put away his bow. _

_I might just keep on runnin'_

_From here, to Timbuktu_

'_Cause he gave up on arrows_

_And I ain't bulletproof!_

Sonic, Ivy and Tails made their way over to the crowd to see what was happening. Once they managed to elbow through, they looked, and what they saw shocked them to the core.

_Yeah! Cupid's got a shotgun,_

_Aiming at my heart!_

_I've been dodgin' bullets;_

_I've been hidin' in the dark_

They saw Cream, Cheese and Vanilla sitting on a bench, and standing in a large space in the crowd was a cherry blossom colored female hedgehog, wearing a white, baggy sleeveless shirt that was held up with a single strap that wrapped around her neck, dark skinny jeans and some knee high boots. She strumming away at a black guitar in her grasp.

_Sawed-off double barrel, _

_Trigger happy as can be!_

_Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me. _

Sonic's eyes were practically popping out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _It-it is her! I knew it! _He thought. Tails was just as shocked. Was this the same scrawny, scrappy little twelve-year-old he knew nine years ago?

_He's sittin' in that tree-stand and his wings are camouflaged. _

_I'm dug down in my foxhole,_

_Waiting on his next barrage._

_Must be open season, _

_Got a target on my back._

_Think he's throwing love grenades_

_And I'm under attack!_

"Sonic…" Tails breathed as he tapped his friend. "Is that…?"

Sonic nodded. "It is…"

"She's really good," Tails smiled.

_Yeah! Cupid's got a shotgun,_

_Aiming at my heart._

_I've been dodgin' bullets;_

_I've been hidin' in the dark._

_Sawed-off double barrel,_

_Trigger happy as can be!_

_Cupid's got a shotgun, and he's pointing it at me, yeah!_

As she played an amazing guitar solo, the crowded roared out in adoration and delight. This girl sure had spunk in her. Practically almost every guy in the crowed couldn't take their eyes off of her, Sonic was no exception. Ivy sneered at him and elbowed him in the side. Tails snickered as he watched Sonic wince in pain as he rubbed his side.

_Well, he's got me in his sights,_

_I've got a red dot on my chest. _

_But, little does he know,_

_I strapped on my Kevlar vest!_

_I pulled out my Remington and I loaded up these shells._

_He's about to find out I'm a dang good shot myself. _

Amy was playing her heart out as she gave a flirtatious wink to the crowd.

_Yeah! Cupid's got a shotgun, _

_Aiming at my heart. _

_I've been dodgin' bullets;_

_I've been hidin' in the dark. _

_Sawed-off double barrel,_

_Trigger happy as can be! _

_Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me._

_Yeah! Cupid's got a shotgun,_

_But right now he's runnin' from me,_

_Wooh! _

While breaking out another solo, Amy became light on her feet as she danced a little to the strum of her music. Cream got up from the bench and danced along with Amy. Sonic smiled at the sight of their performance. He looked to Tails and was about to comment, but only cut himself off when he saw Tails standing there with his eye wide, his mouth open and a bright red blush on his muzzle. Sonic saw that he was watching Cream do her adorable dance to the music and only chuckled. The crowd clapped to the beat of the song.

Soon, Amy was on her knees and finished the song. Everyone was whooping and whistling at the hedgehog's performance.

Amy waved to the crowd that began to throw coins and money towards her for her wonderful music.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, happily. Cream and Vanilla were right, this was a good idea, especially since it was Sunday, so she had the day off from the shop.

Cream gave Amy a big hug.

"Amy, that was so much fun!" she exclaimed.

Amy laughed. "You bet it was!"

Through all the cheers of the crowd, Amy and Cream heard one particular and familiar voice.

"Cream! AMY! That was great!" the voice cried.

They both recognized it as Tails and saw the two-tailed fox, fighting his way through the crowd to greet them.

Cream was more than happy to go and see him, but she to drag the hesitant Amy along with her.

Once Tails finally got through, he brought Amy into a great big hug.

"Amy! It's been so long! Where have you been?!" he asked.

Amy couldn't help, but laugh. "It's great to see you, Tails! I've missed you."

They parted their hug with smiles.

"Amy, I didn't know you were a performer," Tails said. "Or could play guitar, for that matter."

Amy chuckled. "Call it a hobby I acquired over the years."

"Amy?" Came another voice, but was just as painstakingly familiar.

Sure enough, when Amy looked in the direction of Sonic the Hedgehog, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see him. Despite her desperation to avoid him, a small part of her knew it was inevitable.

"Hello, Sonic," Amy replied in polite, but emotionless tone. She was standing straight and tall, showing absolutely no fear in his presence. She also saw his little girlfriend behind him, but gave her no greeting; why should she?

Sonic was frozen. _Oh, boy. What should I do? Is she __**still **__angry with me? Has she forgiven me? _

"I-it's been awhile, nine years," he stuttered. There was something about her intense jade stare that just sent shivers down his quills.

"Oh, you've kept track? Or has time not been able to keep up with you, as usual?" she hissed at him.

Sonic swallowed thickly. _Yup, she's still mad. _

He decided to change the subject; hopefully he would get off the hook. "We saw you play; y-you're really good."

Amy gave him something that looked like a mix between a sneer and a smirk.

Her mind snickered. _Hmp! Flattery will get you nowhere, Hedgehog..._

Personally, Amy didn't like going all "Wicked Witch", but she needed to get back at him for all the years of heartache somehow.

She put on a bittersweet smirk and eyed him with half-lidded eyes.

"Thank you," she said nicely. "Was it as enjoyable for you as it was for me?"

She seductively winked at him through her long eyelashes. Cream and Tails couldn't help but laugh as they watched Amy have her fun.

"Ahem!" Ivy gave a snarky glare. Sonic looked at her with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, sorry, Ivy," Sonic said as scratched behind his quills. He brought Ivy closer to Amy to introduce them.

"Amy, this is Ivy," he said obliviously. "Ivy, this is an old friend of mine, Amy Rose."

Tails and Cream were utterly shocked Sonic hadn't noticed the cold, ominous glares shared between the two girls.

"Pleasure," Amy snapped with her hands on her hips. _Hell no! _

"Same," Ivy said back, her arms crossed over her chest. _As if! _

Just the sight of the blonde hedgehog flared Amy's temper. Although she managed to keep it down, that didn't stop the sudden pick up in the wind. The already loose leaves scattered everywhere.

Sonic, Tails and Cream noticed the obvious change.

"You know, it's gettin' pretty cold out here; how about we all head over to Tails' place? What do ya say, Tails?" Sonic gestured with a cheerful smile.

Tails smiled at him. "It sounds like fun! Cream, are you in?"

"Of course!" she said with a light blush on her muzzle.

Amy chuckled. _She's so got it bad. _

"I guess that sounds like fun," she said.

"Whatever," said Ivy.

Amy glared at her for her rude response. _I better keep my eye on her; she's trouble, I know it! _

Once Cream said bye to her mother, they all headed to Tails' workshop.

Every now and then, Amy and Ivy would share the occasional exchange of glares at one another.

_I don't care if she is one their friends, _Ivy thought. _She better stay away from MY Sonic. _

_That bitch better not try a cross paths with me, _Amy sneered. _If she does, I'll put a curse on her! She'll wake up with black widows in her bed and in her hair! _

Only Tails and Cream saw this mental war between Amy and Ivy.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_They both though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here's another chapter! Enjoy! **

**Witch Fact: Gnomes, Salamanders (not the lizard), Sylphs, and Undines are little elemental spirtes that witches try to have a connection with. **

**Disclaimer: I wish, I really do! **

* * *

Chapter 8: Day planned with a Witch

After a few minutes of friendly chatter and unfriendly eye contact, Sonic, Amy, Ivy, Tails, and Cream finally made it to Tails' place. Sonic was happily oblivious to the ominous tension between the two female hedgehogs behind him. Tails and Cream, however, made a point to keep as far away from them as possible. Once they got inside, Cream had Amy seat next to her, and make sure Ivy was next to Sonic, on the _other_ side of the garage.

"So, Amy," Tails began as he sat next to her and Cream. "What brings you back to Station Square after so many years?"

"Oh, I've been living downtown for five years, now, Tails," she said, bluntly.

"What?!" Cream cried. "Why didn't you visit us?"

Amy sent a cold glare at Sonic, whom gulped and shuttered under intense jade gaze.

"I'm sorry, Cream," she turned the sweet rabbit next to her. "You know I missed you guys; let's just say I had a few more things that required my attention!"

"Aw!" Cream cooed. She, then, gave Amy a big hug as a sign of forgiveness. "We missed you, too."

Amy didn't object and hugged back. Seeing her smiling, Sonic took this chance to speak to her. He was still nervous around her, considering they hadn't exactly left things in the best of terms when she disappeared.

"W-what have you been doing for the past few years, Ames?" he asked, using the nickname he had given her. He really wanted to be friends with her again; he missed her, a lot.

_Avoiding you. _Her grudge seethed.

However, Amy just shrugged. "Eh, traveling, seeing new things, learning music," she informed.

"Amy has a her own shop downtown, too!" Cream added.

"Really? That's awesome! We'll have to take a look at it!" Tails exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Sonic?"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic agreed. "I'm sure it's great!"

"Consider it arranged," Amy concluded. "Oh, I also have two new friends I would just _love _for you to meet."

Her tone was sly and the emphasis on the 'love' scared Sonic, a bit. But, he smiled none the less. "Sure! We'd love to meet them, too, right Ivy?"

Ivy rolled her eyes and glared at Amy, whom only sent an even nastier gaze right back. "Doesn't matter to me."

_Oh, hu, hu, boy, will Marcy have fun beatin' the crap outta you, bitch. _Amy thought.

Amy chuckled wickedly. "You're charmer, aren't you, _Ivy_?"

Ivy scoffed. "You're just figuring that out now?"

"And a sense of humor! You're a luck man, Sonic," Amy complimented sarcastically.

Sonic laughed nervously. _Why does suddenly feel so stuffy in here? _

That thick, ominous air was coming back, and with the two using actual words towards each other, it was twice as bad. Strangely though, most it of seemed to physically come from Amy.

"S-so!" Tails cut in quickly. "What are your friends' names, Amy?"

"Marceline and Juliet," Amy replied. "But, you can just call them Marcy and Jewels; they prefer it that way."

"Duly noted," Cream said with a genuine smile.

Shortly after a few minutes of chatting, a voice came from outside.

"Yo! Sonic, Tails, what's up?!" called a male voice.

Walking up the dirt path to Tails' garage, it was Knuckles, Rouge and Silver. Looking at them, she could see that Knuckles and Silver were a bit taller now, and like Sonic and Tails, had built up only at the slightest over the years. Rouge looked great as usual, even in the casual outfit of a strapless purple top, black legging and her usual boots; same sexy atmosphere that usually left men drooling at her feet. Silver, who wore a pair of jeans over his usual boots and a cyan colored t-shirt, along with his gloves, was joyfully waving towards the group in the garage.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic greeted waved with a wide smile on his face.

In excitement, Cream pulled Amy to the mouth of the garage.

"Knuckles, Rouge, Silver! Look who's here!" Cream squealed, pointing to Amy.

The three of them immediately stopped in their tracks with shock in their eyes.

Knuckles, only dressed in a black vest, jeans and usual shoes and gloves, was the first to speak. "Is that who I think it is?"

A smile came up on Rouge's face. "Amy? Amy Rose?"

Amy smiled happily. "Hey there, guys, long time no-Ack!"

Before she knew it, Amy was in gulfed in a big bear hug from Silver. "Amy! It's you! Where'd you go?"

The others smiled at Silver's greeting

"Hah, h-hey, Silver, it's good to see you, too!" Amy struggled.

Once Silver released her, Knuckles wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a good ol' fashioned side-hug.

"Where the hell have you been, Amy? You had us worried out of our minds!" Knuckles jested.

Amy ignored his question and just greeted the hug. "It's good to see you guys again."

As soon as they parted Rouge came up and gave her friendly old rival a light slug to the arm. "Baby girl, haven't you ever heard of sending a letter or phone call?!" she grinned. "We thought dropped you dropped off the face of Mobius!"

_Heh, I wish, _Amy thought.

"Hey, Rouge! Long time, no see!" she replied as she returned the gesture.

"You didn't call and tell us, man!" Knuckles said as he put Sonic in head-lock.

"We just met up with her, too, Knucklehead!" Sonic snickered.

The three new arrivals joined in on the chattering with Silver and Rouge sitting over by Amy, Cream and Tails on one work bench, and Knuckles sitting over with Sonic and Ivy on the other side on another. When they asked Amy why she left, she didn't exactly give them a straight answer; she just said there were just some things that she want to do and had to take care on her own. She apologized for not contacting them sooner. When she looked over at Sonic, it was obvious he trying to steer clear of the conversation. Tails told the others about how they ran into Amy and Cream in the park, with Ivy sulking with her arms crossed; she did not particularly like seeing Sonic so focused on another girl.

"What!" Silver cried. "I didn't know you were a musician!"

Amy just shrugged. "Eh, ya know, I needed a hobby and something, along with a little bit of pest control on the side, that could earn me a little more money than my usual work."

"Amy works in her shop downtown," Tails explained.

"Really, hun? Downtown?" Rouge questioned. "I mean, I'm glad about the shop, which I will be going to. But that's a rather strange neck a' the woods, wouldn't you say?"

Amy just gave her smile. "It's not that bad! People down there are probably the most open-minded people you'll ever meet."

"Amy?" Silver asked. "What do you mean 'pest control'?"

Amy froze; she didn't really know what to say without freaking them out. While she was on the road, Amy had taken up the entrepreneurship basically being a fortune-teller, but also a curse-lifter, for anyone believed in curses anyway, and selling any sorts of nick-knacks she had, the coyote she helped out a few nights ago for example. Hey, street performing didn't bring in the money she needed for a place to stay and she had gotten that shop for free since it unused and boarded up before.

They all looked at her with bewildered looks on their faces. With her strong sense of hearing, Amy could've sworn she heard Ivy laugh out a sort.

Glaring daggers at Ivy, Amy also quickly added. "Ya know, pests like neighborhood trouble makers, the occasional…burglar every now, and then."

"So, you're like a hiring police officer or something?" Sonic asked.

"Eh, heh, heh, y-yeeaah…" Amy said unsurely. _That's one way of putting it…_

"Well, that's pretty cool!" Silver said.

"Hopefully Eggman comes around, then you could show us your stuff," Rouge chuckled.

_Wish that was true, would make the fight a whole lot more easier! _Amy's mind snickered.

"Is old Eggman still making people's lives miserable as usual?" Amy asked. "I sure hope he didn't miss me."

"Well, it did put a damper on many of his future plans!" Knuckles laughed. "The guy had whole temper tantrum about his plans being out of place!"

They all laughed, except for Ivy, who still wouldn't stop glaring at Amy.

"So, _Amy_," Ivy sneered. "What exactly were those _things_ that you needed to take care of?"

Once Amy's eyes met Ivy's, the blonde hedgehog kind of wished she never asked. Amy's jade eyes had so much coldness and darkness in them, it felt like they were piercing the air and right through Ivy.

"Things that are _**not **_of your concern," Amy hissed.

The dark thickness was back and the wind had somehow picked up again, making Amy's pink quills sway. The others couldn't help, but shiver under Amy's tone and look at each other. When had she begun to speak so…threateningly? Even Sonic noticed it this time, and stared at Amy in amazement.

_I knew Amy was scary with that temper of hers, but…this is different…__**way **__different. _He thought.

Just when it started to get stuffier, the sound of a phone chimed; Amy had received had a new text.

The eyes of the boys and even the girls in the room widened as Amy pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Ignoring the eyes of her friends, she casually read over the text she had gotten from Marcy.

It read: _Hey, girl, change of plans, we couldn't wait; we're coming tonight! We need to see you more, so we wanted to take this time to have a coven meeting and spend some time with each other! Meet us in the forest by the Mystic Ruins at midnight. _

_~Marcy_

Amy chuckled. They just couldn't wait, could they? Of course, it was fine by her; more time to spend with her "sisters". Amy looked at the sky and saw that it was getting close to dusk, and she was not properly dressed for the meeting.

The other just looked at each other in confusion, as Amy put her phone back in her pocket.

"Well, "Amy said she got up. "Guys, it's been fun, uh, but I gotta bounce!"

She grabbed her guitar from the entrance of the garage and strung back over her shoulder.

"Already, Amy?" Cream whined as she hugged Amy. "We all just started seeing each other again!"

Sonic got up went up to her with a disappointed look on his face. "Yeah, c'mon, Ames, can't ya stay for a little longer?"

Amy looked at him, with the faintest bit of blush dusting her muzzle. Never has Sonic ever asked her a question like that.

_Since when has __he __ever taken enjoyment in my presence?_

She merely sighed and turned to her old and never forgotten friends.

"As much as I would like to stay, I just can't; I've been called for some important business and I can't skip out on it," she explained.

"What kind of business?" Silver asked.

"Let's just say I have a meeting with some…coworkers of mine," she replied. She couldn't say it was Marcy and Jewels; then they would want to come along and meet them. "But, how about we all meet in Station Square tomorrow? All of us! Even Shadow, if you can get a hold of him; what do you guys say?"

Rouge was the first to respond. She got up and went over to Amy, "I say, that sounds fabulous!"

"I'm in!" Knuckles exclaimed throwing his fist in the air.

"Oh! Oh! Me, too!" Silver said raising and waving his hand.

"Of course, we'll come!" Cream cried. "What about you, Tails? Do you want to come?"

Tails laughed. "Duh! Count me in! Sonic, you in?"

The biggest smile appeared on Sonic's face. "Sure!"

"Ahem!" Ivy aggressively grunted again as she glared at Sonic with her arms crossed.

They all turned to her and Sonic chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head and rushed over to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Eh heh, as long as you want to, babe?" He assured her. Amy veins pulsed at the nickname "babe". Sonic would probably bend-over backwards to make the chick happy.

_Why didn't he do this for me? Why can't I be the one who he wants happy? _She thought. Without the others knowing, she shook her head violently. _What am I saying? Get a grip, girl! _

In the midst of her mental scolding, Ivy was flirtatiously batting her eyes at Sonic.

"Sure, only if you'd be there," she purred.

An embarrassed, red blush appeared on Sonic's muzzle.

Over next to Tails, Silver made the gesture of sticking out his tongue, pointing his finger down his throat, with disgusted look on his face

"Well, Amy," said Sonic chuckled, snapping Amy from her seething and scolding thoughts. "We're in, too!"

Everyone looked at Amy with uneasy expressions.

With a fake smile, Amy said, "That's great! Well, can't stay and chat anymore, gotta run, see ya around!"

She waved farwell to them as she walked away from the garage.

"Bye, Amy!" Cream cried out.

They all waved bye as they watched their no longer missing friend leave.

"Now, it's time to get ready to go see my sisters. After all," she whispered to herself. "Midnight is the hour of witches, and witches only."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! This was actually a very interesting chapter to write! **

**Witch Fact: In world of practicing witchcraft, there is no dogma; no religious rule book like the Bible, no absolute god (it varies for others), no strict religious protocols It's very flexible in both paganism and witchcraft. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, meeerrr! T_T**

* * *

Chapter 9: Conjuring of the Circle

As night arrived, the forests of the Mystic Ruins, became flooded with mist. Thin clouds hid away the moon light, highlighting the thick fog over the woodlands.

The clicking of horse hooves echoed through trees. Through the mist, a black Scottish Shire horse calmly walked through the forest, with its hooded rider piloting the reins. Riding her broom was unsafe in such fog, and this horse was a friend of hers.

The wind whistled past her; the locks of her pink quills peeking out from under her hood. Her jade eyes glistened and glowed in the dark, ornamenting her stern, monotone expression. Perched on her lap was her loyal familiar, Isis

"The bewitching hour approaches," Amy spoke. "I must not keep my sisters waiting."

Her voice was silky and readable. This was an important night, a night when a coven is joined. Every time their circle is drawn, their powers are recharged, strengthened. However, such rituals must be performed in secret, by ancient law that every witch must obey, or they suffer punishment. The law was passed for the safety of witches from the foolish hysteria and assaults of the outside world.

For years, Amy and her coven have managed to keep their sisterhood a secret…until now.

* * *

Even though it was way past her bedtime, Cream just couldn't seem to sleep. It's been quite a day and she's still awake. Even little Cheese was snoozing away on his pillow. With a tired sigh, Cream just sat on her bed in her comfy white short-sleeved pajamas with her elbows resting on her windowsill, observing the murky night outside her window. As she continued her gazing, something caught her eye. A mysterious hooded figure upon a horse rode past her house and into the dense trees of the forest.

As much as Cream knew she shouldn't go outside without her mother knowing, especially not at such an ungodly hour; half of her mind screamed at her not to, but she just couldn't resist her strong curiosity. Call her foolish and queer, but it was too interesting to ignore.

Cream carefully got out of bed, without waking her sleeping chao, and crept out of her room. As she walked down the hall, she came to the door of her mother's bedroom. She quietly creaked open the door and peeked in to see her mother fast asleep. Cream smiled and closed the door as stealthily as she opened it.

Cream continued to sneak downstairs and successfully made it to her front door.

The cool night air nipped at her fur as she slipped through the door. The full moon provided a silvery highlight over the forest. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Cream jogged off her front steps and down the path that would lead to the mysterious night rider.

* * *

The full moon was high overhead once Amy reached the middle of the Mystic Ruins. There, standing by a bonfire, waiting for her, were two other hooded figures. They stood side by side; Marcy stood on the right with her dark brown forest owl, which she named Taurus, on her shoulder. In her left hand was a large metal pentagram symbol. Beside her stood a slightly shorter figure with a long, lean wand with a small vine wrapping around the handle; it was Jewels. With her, she brought her pet white rat, Sylph, who sat upon her shoulder.

Amy smiled as she dismounted from her horse. She gave the beast a loving pet and then walked over to her friends. With a wave of her hand, a tall, root-like scepter that looked like it was taken from the forest floor with a beautiful amethyst crystal on top appeared in her hand, along with her Piko Hammer; she usually brought it out during their meetings just in case of any trouble.

Isis leapt off the saddle and on to the ground, doing the usual cat stretch.

"Good evening, sisters," Amy greeted.

"Good evening, Sister Amelia," Marcy said, offering a smile.

"Long time, no see," Jewels agreed.

Amy nodded. "It's wonderful to see you, my sisters," she said, bringing Jewels and Marcy in for a group hug.

The rat and the owl made their way over to Isis, giving friendly signs of greet to one another, and then relaxed to watch their mistresses' work.

* * *

"Why am I so stupid?" Cream whimpered.

She knew leaving her house wasn't exactly the smartest idea, but she was also pretty sure she would be able to find the hooded rider. Sadly, the Mystic Ruins was darker at night than she thought. Now, she had no idea where she was, or how to get back to her house, and the rider was nowhere in sight.

If she was still 6, Cream would probably be bawling her eyes out; the Mystic Ruins was such a beautiful place, why was it so frightening at night? However, despite her fears, Cream managed to calm down and not panic.

'It's easier to see the solutions in front of you if your mind remains clear as glass.' That was something Amy would tell Cream whenever ever they were in a pickle.

Cream took a deep breath and thought about how she would get back home.

As Cream's brain raced for any ideas to save her, a smoky and earthy smell wafted her button nose. It smelled like incense. That means somebody was close by to burn it!

Cream followed the smell, along with the incense she smelt a friendly fire and could even see the soft glow of the flames through the forest.

Once Cream had pushed her way through the shrubs, the light of the fire shined her creamy fur as she looked to see who started it. Her smile faded to a confused frown.

What she saw were not campers by any means. In the large clearing, she saw three hooded figures standing in a large ring of stones with four black candles lit north, south, east, and west of the circle, like corners. Off to the side was the same elegant black Scottish Shire horse relaxing on the soft grass with a black cat, rat and owl by its side.

Cream gasped. Who were they? What were they doing? Somehow, she got the feeling she had stumbled upon something she shouldn't have. She watched the three strangers grasp each other's hands and raise them up to the heavens.

"I conjure thee, O Circle of Power," she heard one of a familiar female voice chant. "That thou best a meeting place of love and joy and truth; a shield against all wickedness and evil; a boundary between men and the realms of the Mighty Ones; a rampart and protection that shall preserve and contain the power that we shall raise within thee."

Cream began to shake as she watched this strange ritual continue. She had to get out of there before they spotted her! What if these people did't like uninvited guests?

However, after all that she has seen so far, nothing had prepared for what Cream had witnessed next. Each other of the figures reached for their hoods to reveal a grey wolf with purple highlights, an icy blue tabby cat and, very much to Cream shock, a pink hedgehog!

Cream covered her mouth to prevent her yelp of shock and fear from escaping.

_Amy?! What is she doing here?! Why is she dressed like that?! A-and why is she…?! _Cream's head began to spin. Never in her life had she expected this from Amy.

But then she though back to what Amy had said in Tails' garage.

"_Let's just say I have a meeting with some…coworkers of mine." _Amy's voice echoed in Cream's mind. Why hadn't Amy told them, told Cream, about this?

So many confused thought had fogged Cream's vision; the thought of escaping had vanished. Before Cream knew what was happening, her head had met the soft, damp grass below.

* * *

Amy could feel all of her energy and powers rejuvenate her and sisters. This had to be one the many things Amy had held close to herself over the years. After being looked down on and underestimated all her life with Sonic and the others, feeling powerful and independent gave her confidence.

_Thud! _

All three of the witches jumped with an air of irritation. An interrupted ritual is a very frustrating experience.

Amy turned around to hiss and snarl at their intruder, but was only shocked at the sight of a collapsed Cream.

_Cream? What the hell is she doing way out here? __**How **__did she get here anyway?_

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by Jewels.

"Who dares to spy and intrude on our ritual?" Jewels growled as she turned and glared at the collapsed Cream; her eyes glowed a vicious icy blue, her hand tightening on her wand.

"Easy, Jewels," Marcy said as she put her pentagram in her cloak pocket. "It's just a kid; wonder who she is?"

Amy sighed. "It's just Cream."

Marcy and Jewels looked at her with shock and confusion.

"You know this girl, Amy?" Jewels narrowed her eyes at Amy.

Hardly, if not at all, fazed by Jewels' glare, Amy nodded.

"Yeah, you know, the little girl I told you about? She had a chao named Cheese?" she implied.

Jewels and Marcy's eyes relaxed. Amy had told them about ALL of her friends in Station Square. From what Amy said about Cream, there was nothing to worry about.

Amy rushed over with Marcy and Jewels to Cream's side to see if she was alright.

Setting her staff to the side, Amy cradled Cream in her arms with the same sisterly love as always.

She placed her hand over Cream's forehead. "She's fine; she just fainted, that's all."

Jewels' eyes were no longer harsh and threatening, but soft with concern for the younger rabbit. "She must've been in shock from seeing our ritual, and seeing you a part of it."

"Oh, the poor lil' thing must be scared stiff," Marcy cooed with a motherly tone.

The familiars had come over to see the commotion, and were shocked to see Cream on the ground.

_"What a bothersome intruder,"_ Taurus sneered to Isis. He didn't have to worry about the mistresses hearing their words, them being hidden behind animalistic language.

Isis glared with him. _"Be merciful to the child, Taurus,"_ she hissed.

_"Indeed,"_ said Sylph. _"She couldn't have known what she was getting into."_

Amy, with Cream still in her arms, looked up at the sky, obviously seeing the rightful hour of the coven ritual was long gone. She sighed and turned to Marcy and Jewels.

"We're going to have to take a rain check on the ritual for the moment and take her back to my place," she concluded. "Can't imagine the confusion she'll be in. Plus she might want something for her head."

Jewels and Marcy gaped at her.

"What? Why can't we just take her home?" Jewels asked.

"Because it's past midnight and we can't have her mother to wake up and find us in her house this late with her daughter out cold. It could cause an uproar," Amy explained. "We'll keep her in my apartment until dawn, then take her home when she wakes up."

Despite their cautious hesitation, Marcy and Jewels did not object. It was not a topic spoken often among them, or of any other witch, but tonight there was much to discuss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Suspense****! Don't you just love it. **

**Witch Fact: "Coming Out of the Broom Closet", confessing your a witch.**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership whatsoever. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Coming Out of the Broom Closet

Once again, the smoky smell of incense wafted Cream's nose. But there were new scents also; no longer the crispy scent of the Autumn forest, but the warm, sweet smell of some tea that she was not familiar with. She could feel the comfortably soft touch of the bed embrace her. Cream willed her eyes to open as she began to grow curious and cautious of her surroundings. She knew she wasn't in _her _bedroom; she would being hearing Cheese's light snoring from her side.

Her memory started to awaken along with her. Images of a fire, some strange ritual, three mysterious hooded figures, and one of them being her best friend, _Amy_!

Cream shot up from the unfamiliar bedding. What had her best friend been doing out there? Was she apart of some dangerous cult? Was that what she had meant by "business" the day before? What on Mobius has Amy been up to for the past nine years?

Cream could obviously see that it wasn't her room. The walls were not the creamy color; they were the color of the night sky with silver stars and moons painted. The room was a Victorian beauty. On the queen sized bed there was a shimmery emerald color bedspread and dark purple pillows. Hanging above her head were three different sized dream-catchers

Cream began to grow anxious; where was she?

Right on cue, the earthy, yet sweet smell of herbal tea embraced her senses. Looking towards the doorway, she could see light shine from under the slightly opened door and muffled voices from the other room. She got up from the bed, crept put the door and down the hall to see the astonishing, but haunting apartment with two unfamiliar girls sitting on the couch and one absolutely familiar girl pouring tea in the antique china cups, then sat down on the maroon color armchair.

"So, Ames," said the grey wolf on the couch. "Whad'ya think we should do about the kid?"

"We could erase her memory?" The icy blue cat implied.

"No!" Amy said. "Last time you did that you nearly caused the guy brain damage! Not a speck of magic touches that girl, got it?" She hissed.

Sighing in frustration, the cat obliged, crossing in arms in a childish way and slouching on the cushions. "Fine, then what do you suggest we do?"

"Ya betta' think of somethin' before the "you-know-who finds" out," the wolf warned. "We've been on his yellow-eyed watch for goddess knows how long."

_You-know-who _Cream thought as she remained hidden behind the corner.

Amy leaned back against her stove, one arm over the other, while resting her knuckles under nose, covering her mouth.

Cream felt her pulse throb forcefully in her veins. Never in her life had she ever felt so terrified of Amy; what was Amy and her friends going to do to her?

Her breath hitched when she saw Amy's eyes shoot over at her for a split second.

_D-did, did she see me?! Does she know I'm here? No, she couldn't; I mean she isn't moving or coming over to me, just contemplating my punishment! _Cream thought in panic. …_And why isn't she saying anything?! _

However, she couldn't see the sly smirk behind her hand. _Nice try, Cream, sweetie. _

"We could…" she started off, but the shook her head in reject. "No, no, no…"

The cat leaned towards her in anticipation. "We could what?"

"Forget about it, probably not a good a idea,"

Amy shrugged.

Cream's hands dug into the curtain. _What's not a good idea?! _

"C'mon, girl, out with it. What is it?" The wolf asked, nonchalantly, keeping her cool posturing on the couch.

"Nothing, really," she insisted. _Just a little bit more. _

The fear and suspense was killing Cream, so much her entire form was shaking.

"Dammit, Amy! Spit it out! What?!" The cat exclaimed.

"Hmm, well, Jewels, it seems that we could…oh, never mind," Amy said. Feeling the soul-stabbing suspense and fear from the hall, Amy could tell her fun was over. _C'mon, Cream, take the bait._

That was it, Cream couldn't take it! Without even thinking about what she was doing, she blew her cover from the corner. "What?!" She cried.

The shout of the little rabbit scared Jewels so much that jumped into Marcy's lap and cling to her in fright.

Amy laughed, clutching her stomach. Her plan to lure Cream out and give her a fitting punishment for what happened tonight worked.

Cream sprinted over to Amy, ignoring the others on the couch. The terrified rabbit clutched her arms around Amy with thick trails of tears streaming down her muzzle and tattered sobs as she buried her face in Amy's lap.

Although shocked at first, Amy chuckled at the Cream. She gently wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair to sooth the girl that took on as a younger sister.

"Okay, okay, Cream," she lulled. "Calm down."

"Amy…," Cream hiccuped. "What happened to you?"

The two on the couch just sat quietly, with small smiles on their faces. Amy arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Cream took her face from Amy's chest and looked up at her. Her glistening brown orbs were drenched.

"Y-you're not you…" Cream stuttered. "In the woods, you and those two…," she pointed to Marcy and Jewels.

"There was s-some kind of ritual…a-and there was chanting! Wearing cloaks! Why?!" Cream cried.

Amy just kept her mouth shut and sighed. She looked over at Marcy and Jewels. Jewels just shrugged with the same sigh; Marcy shook her head and gave her the gesture to go on.

Cream looked between them, waiting for an answer. Amy put her hands on Cream's shoulders.

"Cream come sit down," Amy urged softly. "There's something we need to tell you."

Amy guided Cream to the couch and say her down between her and Marcy, and Jewels say in the armchair.

Marcy rubbed Cream's arm. "We're sorry we scared ya, baby-girl," she apologized. "We didn't expect any surprise guests."

"Cream," Amy began as she clutched Cream's hand in hers. "Do you know _why _I left?"

Soft anger came on Cream's face as she nodded. "Because of Sonic! He was mean to you and broke your heart."

Amy blushed. "W-well, yes, that's one reason. But, I guess Sonic must've looked over an important part of the story."

Cream looked up at Amy in confusion.

_"Oh, A-Amy, please don't cry!" he stuttered, hastily. "I-I'm so, so sorry! I don't know why I said that! I-I didn't mean it, honest!"_

_Another sob was heard. "I hate you..." she choked out._

_Sonic froze. Did he hear that right. "W-what?"_

_Amy felt something inside her. It burned and spread from her head to her toes. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling and she noticed that the pressure of it rose as her emotions and stress built. The grass around her swayed with the mysterious energy that was slowly boiling within her; the sky growled and grew dark and ominous. Sonic ignored the sudden change in weather; what he had just heard was much more usual, in the worst kind of way._

_"**I HATE you!**" she screeched, as __all that power and pressure exploded, and rocketed towards Sonic. A bold hot pink energy shot at him, which he had just barely dodged. The bolt had had left an angry, burnt hole in the ground; smoke rose from the destroyed soil. Sonic and Amy eyes widened._

_Sonic kept staring at the vicious looking mark. "A-Amy, what was- Hey!" he called as he saw Amy run off with tears in drenching her cheeks. "Amy! Wait, come back!"_

_"Leave me alone!" she cried._

"Y-you mean, you had gotten some sort of new power?" Cream asked in shock. Sonic had failed to mention such an occurrence.

"Hmm, something like that, Cream," Amy said. "It's more like I got a new…identity?"

She wasn't sure if that was the correct choice of words, and it wasn't; Cream just looked even more confused.

"What?" Cream asked.

"Okay, I guess there really is no easy way to say this," Amy grumbled. She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"What I'm trying to say is, Cream," Amy said reluctantly. "I, we, are witches."


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the wait! Thought I'd give you guys this as an apology present! This is also the first chapter of the make-over that was wrote out with changes. **

**Witch Fact: Witches usually do rituals as a way to show gratitude to the earth for all it's given us, and for helping the witch in potions and spells. **

**Disclaimer: I'd be rich! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Love Potion

Cream couldn't believe her ears, she just couldn't! She truly must have hit her head too hard when she fainted.

She nervously laughed. "Y-you guys are joking, r-right?"

Amy just shook her head. "No, Cream."

"It's true, baby-girl," Marcy said.

"B-but...but, how?" Cream stuttered.

They just shrugged. "I dunno, born this way, I guess?" Amy replied.

"And there's no need to panic about it," Jewels added. "It's really no big deal if you think about it."

"It is SO a big deal!" Cream exclaimed. "For Chaos sake, you're witches! You can do magic!"

Amy sighed while she poured a cup a ginger and lemon tea for Cream. "Cream, you and Tails can fly. Sonic can run at the speed of sound. Shadow is "The Ultimate Life Form". Silver can also fly and has telekinetic powers. Blaze has the power of pyrokinesis. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles can control the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald. Is me being a witch _really _that much of a big deal?"

"In a way, yes! I mean, you guys are one of the biggest controversies both here and on Earth!" Cream stated.

"And we'd like it to stay that way, if you don't mind," Jewels grunted.

"Huh?"

"You can't tell anyone, Cream, not your mom, not Tails..."said Amy.

"Not even Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Especially not Sonic,"Amy urged.

"But, why?"

"Not everyone is as open-minded as you think," Jewels informed.

Marcy nodded. "Yea, baby-girl, we'd ratha ya not say anythin'; less of a messy risk that way."

"But we would keep the others can keep a secret!" Cream objected. "They wouldn't tell anyone!"

"It's not just them spreading it, Cream," Amy said, wrapping her arm around the freaked out rabbit's shoulders. "It's also about who would find out."

"What?"

Amy, Marcy and Jewels just looked at each other.

"Let's just say, we've had our share of trouble in the past," said Jewels. "Like I said, not everyone takes it in a positive way."

"I know Sonic and Tails would," Cream muttered.

"We'll think about it, Cream," Amy sighed. "But for right now, don't mention this to _anyone_, okay?"

After a few seconds of thinking it over, Cream nodded in defeat. "Okay, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Good," Amy said. "Oh, and by the way, these are the friends I told you about yesterday, Marcy and Jewels." She gestured to her fellow coven members.

"Hi," Cream greeted shyly. "And sorry about spying on you. I guess whatever you were doing must have been personal or something."

"Aw, don' worry 'bout it, sweetie!" Marcy said. "There's always the new moon; those are good to work with, too!"

Cream couldn't help but smile. These girls weren't so scary as she first thought, and Amy, despite this shocking news, was still Amy, and that's just how she wanted it.

"Mew..." came a sweet voice of a cat as Cream felt something brush against her legs. She looked down to see a beautiful black cat purring and contently rubbing against Creams pajama pants.

"Aaww," Cream cooed. "Aren't you cute!"

"Oh, yes!" Amy smiled and picked up the cat into her arms. "And this is my other friend, Isis."

"Hi there, Isis," Cream said, scratching the cat's ears. Amy set Isis on the ground, only for her pet to go down the hall to the bedroom.

"So, baby-girl," Marcy smirked. "Amy's tellin' us your smitten with that fox-boy."

"W-what?!" Cream's face became as red as cherry. "That's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not!" Amy jested. "It's adorable!"

"And don't bother trying to deny it," Jewels smiled slyly. "After all, we've ALL been there, done that."

"Some working out better than others," Amy mumbled.

"Oh, yeah! You fell hard, girl!" Marcy laughed.

Cream laughed, too, relieved that the attention was off her. "You really liked Sonic back then, didn't you, Amy?"

Amy's cheeks became dusted in a lovely rosy color. "Well, even cocky idiots like him have their charm."

"Even though he totally doesn't deserve you for not being a good, friend," Jewels grumbled. "After what you told us, after all the crap he put you through, just be lucky Marcy and I haven't put a curse on him."

Cream shuddered. "Y-you put curses on people?" She squeaked.

"No, Cream," Amy smiled. "Jewels was just _**kidding**_, right Jewels?" She sent forcing looking at the cat.

"Ooh, right!" Jewels said anxiously. "Kidding!"

Marcy just face-palmed her forehead. "Oh, brotha',"

"So," Cream began. "Besides that ritual I saw, what else can you guys do? Can I see?"

The three looked at each other, and nodded.

"I think that would be alright," Amy said, smiling still.

"Oh, le' me show her a good one!" Marcy exclaimed. "Okay, Creamy, watch this!"

The wolf put her hands together. Cream, Amy and Jewels watched closely.

Soon a purple fog surrounded her hands, and she gracefully opened them revealing a shiny purple orb of energy floated in between her hands.

"Ooo," Cream awed, her eyed gleaming with wonder.

Jewels waved it off. "Ah, that's nothing," she scoffed getting up from the armchair and got up to stand behind Cream. She put her hands in the rabbit's fluffy brown hair.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Just relax, you're gonna like this."

Cream relaxed as Jewels said. She felt her run her hands over her hair, all the way to the end. Cream looked at her hair and gasped to see it was glowing a beautiful icy blue color.

"Oh, wow!" Cream exclaimed. "This isn't permanent, is it?"

"Oh, no! It's wearing off right now, see?" Jewels took a lock of Cream's hair and showed her hair fading back to it's original brown.

"Step aside, girls! Let me show you how it's done," Amy smirked as she turned to face Cream on the couch. "Okay, Cream, I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this."

Cream sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alright, now think about this: what's something you've been worrying and fussing over?"

Without Cream knowing it, Amy gently took her hands in her own, closed her own eyes. Suddenly, little streams of energy stringed around their intertwined hands.

Amy focused on Cream and Cream's thoughts. Before she knew it, she could see what Cream's thought was, and it didn't surprise her in the least.

**_How can I get Tails to really show if he likes me? _**

_She's sounds like me when I was younger. _Amy chuckled.

Cream gasped and her eyes popped open. "A-Amy! Did you just read...m-my thoughts!"

"I'm sorry! Was it too personal?" Amy apologized.

"Well, yeah, but, i-it's okay," Cream blushed. "It's not like you didn't already know."

Amy giggled. "Like Jewels said, we've all been there."

"Yea," Marcy agreed. "No need to be shy with us, baby-girl!"

Cream smiled, glad that she could easily talk with these girls. Blaze and Rouge would always try and be there for her, but work and such called them away sometimes.

"You know Cream," Amy said. "I think I have something that may be of assistance."

"What is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you!"

The two got up from the couch, leaving Marcy and Jewels to talk among themselves.

Amy brought Cream back to her glass work table. She opened one of the drawers. The drawer was filled with little different colored vile. She pulled out purple one with a gold flip up lid, and a heart charm around the neck.

She handed it to Cream. "Here ya go, Cream!"

Cream eyed the beautiful bottle. "What is this?"

"Sandalwood and essential jasmine oil, with your beauty and an aroma like that, Tails should start worrying about other guys getting you before he even has the chance," Amy snickered.

Cream's cheeks once again became bright red. "S-so, it's a...love potion?"

Amy shrugged. "Something like that, and I suggest putting a little on the side of your neck."

"Thank you, Amy, but I couldn't," Cream said setting it on the table. "I don't want to take this from you."

"Oh, please, I'll just make more!"

"You made this?"

"Yep! One of my favorites, actually."

Cream smiled, picked up the bottle and looked at it. "Thanks, Amy."

"No problem, use it well."


End file.
